Ben Hur/08
Kategoria:Ben Hur Każdy z nas, zły czy dobry, umrzeć musi; pamiętając o obietnicy naszej religii, mówimy też spokojnie: mniejsza o to, otworzymy oczy w Niebie. Do takiego cudownego przebudzenia w zaświatowej krainie podobne jest ocknienie się ze snu wśród przeświadczenia o szczęściu i przy dźwięku rozkosznej muzyki. Takim było przebudzenie Judy, gdy się ocknął, słońce stało wysoko nad górami: gołębie napełniały powietrze trzepotaniem białych skrzydeł, a na południowo-wschodnim skłonie nieba widniała świątynia, niby złote zjawisko odbijające na ciemnym tle błękitu. Nie zwracał na to Juda uwagi, na piękny widok przelotne rzucił wejrzenie, a całą uwagę zwróciła piętnastoletnia dziewczynka, siedząca na tapczanie u jego nóg i grająca na nebli opartej na kolanach. Słuchał z zachwytem kołysanki śpiewanej przy delikatnym towarzyszeniu akordów; gdy pieśń umilkła, dziewczynka złożyła ręce i zwróciła pytający wzrok na Judę. Ponieważ dziewczę to wchodzi w zakres naszego opowiadania, musimy się z nią i całą rodziną Hurów zapoznać. Herod umierając, nagrodził i obdarzył majątkami wiele osób, które miały z nim stosunki; jeśli popierający króla był potomkiem jednego ze sławnych pokoleń, szczególniej zaś z pokolenia Judy, bo bogactwo dawało mu zaszczytne miejsce w gronie książąt jerozolimskich. Wyróżnienie takie zapewniało mu hołd biedniejszych rodaków, a uszanowanie pogan, z którymi często łączyły Izraelitów interesy lub stosunki społeczne. Do tych szczęśliwych wybrańców losu należał także ojciec Judy; który w życiu publicznym jak też prywatnym cieszył się wielkim poważaniem i nosił tytuł księcia Jerozolimy. Pełen bojaźni Bożej, Żyd rzetelny, służył królowi wiernie i nieraz dał tego dowody. Jako pełnomocnik Heroda, odwiedził kilkakrotnie Rzym; tam zwrócił na siebie uwagę Augusta, który starał się pozyskać jego przyjaźń. Toteż w domu jego pełno było owych darów, które czynią zadość próżności tak królów, jak dworaków - mnogie purpurowe togi, krzesła Izę słoniowej kości, złote puchary; wartość zaś ich stanowiło właściwie to, że z cesarskiej pochodziły ręki. Mąż taki musiał być bogaty, ale zamożność jego nie była wyłącznie dziełem potężnych opiekunów, on sam, wielbiąc prawo nakazujące pracę, czynnym był wszędzie i w najrozmaitszych kierunkach. Liczni pasterze pasący trzody po dolinach i wzgórzach Libanu, zwali Hura swym panem; w miastach tak portowych, jak w głębi stałego lądu leżących posiadał liczne domy handlowe; okręty dostarczały mu srebra z Hiszpanii, a karawany ze Wschodu przywoziły mu dwa razy do roku jedwabie i korzenie. Szczerze i sumiennie wypełniał obowiązki, jakie nań wiara hebrajska nakładała; uczony był w Piśmie, do synagogi uczęszczał regularnie. Z rozkoszą przebywał w gronie mistrzów, uszanowanie zaś jego dla Hillela równało się czci. Nie był jednak małego serca; z gościnnością przyjmował cudzoziemców, skądkolwiek pochodzili, faryzeusze twierdzili, jakoby Samarytan u stołu swego przyjmował. Gdyby był poganinem i gdyby żył współcześnie z Herodem Attykiem, można by go uważać za współzawodnika tegoż. Zginął jednak na morzu w sile wieku, na jakie dziesięć lat przed drugim okresem naszej historii. Opłakiwała go cała Judea - o ileż więcej rodzina. Poznaliśmy już matkę i syna, a także córkę, w chwili gdy śpiewała bratu. Imię jej było Tirza. Podobieństwo jej do brata było uderzające, miała te same regularne rysy. lecz pełne wdzięku i wyrazu niewinności. Ubrana była w szatę spiętą na prawym ramieniu, spadającą na pierś i plecy, a schodzącą się u lewego ramienia, trochę tylko osłaniającą kibić powyżej stanu i zostawiającą obnażone całkiem ręce. Dolną część szaty, układającą się w fałdy, przytrzymywał w stanie pasek. Włosy zgrabnie ułożone, pokrywała jedwabna czapeczka, z której spływała takaż szarfa, bogato haftowana i w delikatne ułożona fałdy, tak aby uwydatniła kształt głowy, nie powiększając jej rozmiarów. W uszach nosiła zausznice, na palcach pierścienie; naramienniki i obręcze czysto złote zdobiły jej ręce, a na szyi złoty naszyjnik, dziwnie misternymi łańcuszkami i wisiorkami z pereł przyozdobiony, dopełniał stroju. Kąty brwi i końce paznokci miała zabarwione, a włosy, w długie splecione warkocze, spadały na plecy, podczas gdy zwinięte pukle krótszych włosów zdobiły policzki. Patrząc na nią, nie można jej było odmówić wdzięku, wytworności i urody. - Bardzo pięknie, moja Tirzo, bardzo pięknie - mówił Juda z ożywieniem. - Podoba ci się? - Tak, pieśń piękna i śpiewaczka także! Są w tej pieśni jakieś greckie oddźwięki. - Skąd się jej nauczyłaś? - Przypominasz sobie owego Greka, który śpiewał w teatrze zeszłego miesiąca? Mówiono, że był śpiewakiem na dworze Heroda i jego siostry Salome. Śpiewał zaraz po występie atletów i cała sala była jeszcze pełna wrzawy, ale po pierwszym tonie wszystko ucichło i żadne słowo nie uszło mej uwagi - tak więc pieśń tę mam od niego. - Ależ on śpiewał po grecku. - A ja po hebrajsku. - Teraz rozumiem i dumny jestem z mej siostrzyczki. Może umiesz jeszcze jaką równie piękną pieśń? - O tak, jeszcze wiele, ale dajmy temu spokój; Amra przysłała mnie, abym ci powiedziała, że tu przyniesie śniadanie, nie potrzebujesz więc schodzić. Przybędzie tu zapewne zaraz, bo sądzi, żeś chory, żeś miał jakiś wypadek wczoraj. Co to było? Powiedz mi, abym pomogła Amrze w leczeniu cię; ona zna leki Egipcjan, ale niewiele pomocne, jak zaś mam wiele recept od Arabów, które... - Jeszcze mniej są pomocne niż Egipcjan - rzekł, potrząsnąwszy głową Juda. - Tak sądzisz? Nie myślę ci się sprzeciwiać - odpowiedziała Tirza, podnosząc rękę do lewego ucha - nie będziemy mieć z nimi nic do czynienia, bo oto mam coś pewniejszego i lepszego... amulet, który pochodzi od jakiegoś perskiego czarodzieja i jest nie wiem od jak dawna w naszej rodzinie. Patrz, napis już całkiem zatarty. To mówiąc, podała mu zausznicę; on wziął klejnot do ręki, popatrzył i oddał jej, śmiejąc się: - Choćbym miał umrzeć, Tirzo, nie używałbym amuletu, bo to jest zabytek bałwochwalstwa, zakazany każdemu wiernemu synowi i córce Abrahama. Weź go, ale nie noś więcej. - Zakazane! Ależ to być nie może - rzekła - matka naszego ojca nosiła ten amulet każdego szabatu, przez całe życie. Wyleczył on, nie wiem ilu chorych - ale z pewnością więcej niż trzech. Jest nawet aprobowany - patrz nosi pieczęć rabina. - Nie wierzę w amulety. Podniosła na niego oczy ze zdziwieniem. - Cóżby na to powiedziała Amra? - Rodzice Amry byli stróżami ogrodów nad Nilem i bałwochwalcami. - Ależ Gamaliel. - On twierdzi, że to są bezbożne wymysły pogan, Tirza patrzyła na amulet z żalem i nieufnością. - Cóż mam z nim zrobić? - Noś go, siostrzyczko. Zdobi cię, upiększa, chociaż zaprawdę i bez niego piękna jesteś. Zadowolona, założyła amulet właśnie, gdy Amra wnosiła tacę z miednicą, wodą i ręcznikami. Ponieważ Juda nie był faryzeuszem, więc umywanie nie zabrało mu wiele czasu; a gdy niewolnica odeszła Tirza podjęła trud uczesania brata. Skoro ułożyła jego kędziory stosownie do swego gustu, odwiązała metalowe zwierciadełko, które jak wszystkie kobiety tego kraju, nosiła u paska i podała je bratu, aby ją pochwalił i ujrzał, jak jest piękny. Wśród tego zajęcia zaczęli znów rozmawiać. - Co powiesz na to Tirzo - wyjeżdżam... Przerażona, załamała ręce. - Wyjeżdżasz... kiedy... gdzie... dlaczego?... - Otóż i trzy pytania jednym tchem! Co za ciekawość! - Po chwili rzekł poważnie. - Wiesz zapewne, że prawa nasze każą mi obrać jakiś zawód, zajęcie; nasz zacny ojciec zostawił mi tak w tym, jak we wszystkim najlepszy przykład. Gardziłabyś mną sama, gdybym w lenistwie używał owoców jego pracy i wiedzy. Jadę do Rzymu. - Weź mnie z sobą! - Przecież oboje nie możemy opuścić matki, musisz z nią pozostać. - Niestety! Ale czyż koniecznie musisz jechać? Wszak tu w Jerozolimie możesz się nauczyć wszystkiego, czego potrzeba kupcowi - jeśli myślisz temu zawodowi się poświęcić. - Właśnie nie jest to moim zamiarem. Prawo nie wymaga, aby syn był tym, czym ojciec. - Czymże innym możesz być? - Żołnierzem - odpowiedział z dumą. Łzy zaćmiły jej oczy. - Zginiesz... Jeśli taka by była wola Boża, niech i tak będzie. Tirzo, nie wszystkich żołnierzy zabijają. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, jakby go od powziętego zamiaru powstrzymać chciała. - Jesteśmy tak szczęśliwi, bracie mój... zostań w domu. - Dom nie zawsze będzie, czym jest. Ty sama niedługo opuścisz go. - Nigdy! Uśmiechnął się na to zapewnienie. - Niedługo przyjdzie jaki książę Judy lub innego pokolenia, zabierze moją Tirze, pojedzie z nią, aby była światłem innego domu. Wtedy cóż się ze mną stanie? Odpowiedziała łkaniem. - Wojna, to także przemysł - mówił z namysłem - aby się jej nauczyć, potrzeba iść do szkoły, a nie ma lepszej nad obóz rzymski. - Przecież nie będziesz walczył dla Rzymu? - pytała, wstrzymując z obawą oddech. - Więc nawet i ty nienawidzisz ich! Cały świat nienawidzi Rzymu. Staraj się zrozumieć moją odpowiedź Tirzo: tak, będę walczył dla Rzymu, jeżeli za to nauczy mnie, jak i kiedy walczyć przeciw niemu. - Kiedy chcesz jechać? Nagle posłyszeli kroki powracającej Anny. - Cicho! - rzekł Juda. Niech nie wie, jakie mam zamiary. Wierna niewolnica przyniosła śniadanie i postawiła na stoliku przed nimi, a biorąc biały ręcznik na ramię, pozostała, aby im służyć. Zmaczali palce w naczyniu z wodą i właśnie obcierali je ręcznikiem, gdy dał się słyszeć gwar na ulicy. Poznali wojskową muzykę, która zbliżała się ku północnej stronie domu. - To żołnierze z pretorium. muszę ich widzieć! - krzyknął młodzieniec, zrywając się z tapczanu w stronę, skąd dolatywał hałas. Za chwilę stał oparty o parapet z dachówki, strzegący narożnika dachu od północno-wschodniej strony domu. Stał tak zajęty, że nie zauważył, jak Tirza stanęła obok niego opierając rękę na jego ramieniu. Miejsce, które zajmowali na dachu, było na najwyższym szczycie domu i górowało nad wszystkimi domami wschodniej strony miasta, tak że mogli widzieć całą przestrzeń aż do wieży Antonia. Ulica, najwyżej na 10 stóp szeroka, była gdzieniegdzie przecięta mostami, które, tak jak dachy, zapełniły się ludźmi, kobietami i dziećmi przywabionymi muzyką. Właśnie nazwa muzyka nie nadawała się na określenie tego huku trąb i przejmującego pisku drewnianych, dętych instrumentów. Za kilka chwil wychyliły się szeregi wojowników, tak że rodzeństwo, stojące na dachu pałacu Hurów, mogło widzieć cały pochód. Najpierw szła w dużych odstępach przednia straż lekko zbrojnych w proce i łuki; dalej oddział ciężko uzbrojnej piechoty, z wielkimi tarczami i długimi włóczniami; za nimi postępowała muzyka, po niej zaś konno oficer wraz z przyboczną strażą. Po straży postępował jeszcze oddział ciężko zbrojnej piechoty, posuwając się w zwartym szyku, zapełniając ulice od muru do muru, tak iż zdawał się być bez końca. Muskularne członki wojowników, rytmiczny ruch tarcz od prawej ku lewej stronie, blask łuskowatych pancerzy, sprzączek i hełmów, pióra chwiejące się na wysokich szyszakach, szelest powiewających chorągwi, żelazne piki, śmiały, pewny, rytmicznie wymierzony krok, postawa groźna i baczna, zgodność ruchu całej masy, podobna do niezmiennego ruchu maszyny - wszystko to robiło na Judzie wielkie wrażenie, które łatwiej odczuć niż opisać. Jednak głównie zwracały jego uwagę najpierw: orzeł legionu, pozłocista podobizna ptaka, osadzona na wysokim drągu. Wiedział, że gdy znak ten wynoszone z izby fortu, oddawano mu niezwykłą cześć. Drugim punktem, zwracającym na siebie uwagę patrzącego, był wódz, jadący sam w środku wojska. Jechał w pełnej zbroi, z odkrytą głową; u lewego biodra miał krótki miecz, w ręce trzymał buławę dowódcy. Koń zamiast siodła, okryty był purpurowym czaprakiem, ozdobionym złotymi frędzlami. Uzda zaś i lejce żółte, jedwabne, przetykane złotym haftem, dopełniały bogatego stroju rumaka. Jeszcze jeździec był daleko, a już zauważył Juda, że sama jego obecność wzbudzała gniew i oburzenie w przypatrującej się masie ludu. Jedni opierając się o poręcze dachu, drudzy stojąc dumnie, grozili mu pięściami; inni jeszcze szli za nim, krzycząc; ci zaś, którzy stali na mostach, pod którymi przejeżdżał oddział, krzyczeli i pluli nań z góry; kobiety nawet ciskały odważnie sandałami, często tak zręcznie, że go trafiały. Gdy zbliżył się dowódca, krzyki stały się wyraźne: rozbójnik, tyran, pies rzymski! Precz z Ismaelem! Oddajcie nam Annasza. Skoro jeździec był już blisko, dostrzegł Juda, co zresztą łatwo mu było zrozumieć, że wódz nie dzielił wspaniałej obojętności żołnierzy; twarz jego była ponura i groźna, a spojrzenie, które zwracał na prześladowców, pełne wzgardy i groźby, niejednego zmusiło do odwrotu. Wiedział młodzieniec, że za przykładem pierwszego Cezara, dowódcy, dla oznaczenia swej godności, ukazywali się publicznie w wawrzynowym wieńcu na głowie. Domyślił się więc po tej odznace, że ma przed sobą Waleriusza Gratusa, nowego prokuratora Judei! Jakkolwiek bądź Rzymianin ten wśród burzy prześladowania, której niczym nie wywołał, wzbudził współczucie w sercu młodego Żyda. Chcąc mu się lepiej przypatrzeć, zbliżył się bardziej do poręczy i oparł rękę na dachówce. Zapewne musiała już dawno być nadłamana, zewnętrzna bowiem poręcz oderwała się z łoskotem, lecąc wprost na jeźdźca. Dreszcz przestrachu wstrząsnął na ten widok młodzieńcem. Wyciągnął mimowolnie rękę. aby pochwycić pocisk, co mu nadało pozór rzucającego. Wysiłek chwycenia nie udał się, owszem, wzmocnił siłę pędu, a Juda w przerażeniu krzyknął z całej siły, co zwróciło uwagę całej straży i samego przywódcy. W tej chwili odłamek balustrady uderzył w odkrytą głowę Gratusa, który spadł z konia i leżał martwy. Tłum stanął, straż zsiadła z koni, spiesząc okryć dowódcę tarczami. Ludność przekonana, że Juda umyślnie rzucił pocisk, jęła krzykiem popierać odwagę młodzieńca, stojącego nad poręczą. On sam przerażony tym co się stało i następstwami, których nietrudno było się domyśleć, stał jakby przykuty do miejsca. Zgubny powiew, niby szept złego ducha, przebiegł z zadziwiającą szybkością z dachu na dach wzdłuż linii pochodu, porywając ludność zapałem do walki i oporu. Rękami chwytali za dachówki i od słońca spalone kawałki gliny, z której szczyty dachów w większości były zrobione, ciskając je ze ślepą namiętnością na legiony na dole stojące. Grad cegieł obsypał żołnierzy. Wnet powstała bitwa, w której, jak łatwo było przewidzieć, zwyciężyli wyćwiczeni w wojnie żołnierze. Juda, z twarzą pobladłą od przerażenia, zwrócił się ku siostrze i zawołał zrozpaczony: - O Tirzo, Tirzo! co się z nami stanie! Nie wiedziała biedna co się stało; słyszała wprawdzie krzyki walczących, widziała wrzenie walki, lecz nie znała przyczyn całego zajścia, a tym samym nie domyślała się, aby ktokolwiek z jej ukochanych mógł znajdować się w niebezpieczeństwie. - Co się stało? Co to wszystko znaczy? - pytała przerażona. - Zabiłem dachówką namiestnika rzymskiego. Twarzyczka jej pokryła się śmiertelną bladością. Zarzuciła bratu ramiona na szyję i wpatrywała mu się, pełna boleści, nie mówiąc ani słowa, w oczy. Pod wpływem tego wzroku nabrał otuchy. - Nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie, Tirzo - rzekł - to był przypadek. - Jak myślisz, cóż nam uczynią? Spojrzał na zwiększający się popłoch na ulicy i dachach, a obraz ponurego i groźnego Gratusa przypomniał mu się z całą wyrazistością. Jeśli żyje, gdzież kres jego zemsty? Jeśli nie żyje, jakaż wściekłość legionistów? Nie mając gotowej odpowiedzi, spojrzał na dół właśnie w chwili, gdy straż pomagała dowódcy wsiąść na konia. - Żyje, żyje, Tirzo! Błogosławionym niechaj będzie Bóg ojców naszych! Uspokojony, zwrócił się do Tirzy, mówiąc: - Nie bój się, wytłumaczę, jak to się stało, przypomnę zasługi ojca i oszczędzą nas. Zwrócili się ku letniemu domowi, gdy nagle dach zadrżał pod ich stopami, a uszu ich doleciały uderzenia pałek i trzask wyłamywanych bram. Z podwórza słychać było okrzyki rozpaczy, płacz i jęk przerażonych kobiet. Następnie usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki gromady ludu, klątwy i błagania. Wnet żołnierze, wyłamawszy północną bramę, stali się panami pałacu, a Judę ogarnęło straszliwe przeczucie, że to jego szukają, a z nim myśl o ucieczce, ale dokąd? Chyba tylko, gdyby miał skrzydła, mógłby uciec. Tirza z obłąkanymi od strachu oczyma chwyciła jego rękę, pytając: - Judo, co to wszystko znaczy? On wiedział, co to znaczy- mordowano służbę... a jego matka!... Któż wie, czy który z dosłyszanych głosów rozpaczy nie był jego głosem! Okropność!... Przecież zdobył się na siłę woli i rzekł: - Tirzo, zostań tu i czekaj na mnie, pójdę zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ale jego głos drżący od trwogi, nie mógł uspokoić dziewczyny, która się tym goręcej tuliła do niego. Nagle, wyraźnie, już nie w wyobraźni, poznał głos matki. Nie czekając dłużej, objął siostrę i rzekł: - Chodź, spieszmy! Taras powyżej pierwszych schodów zapełniony był żołdactwem; jedni rabowali, drudzy z dobytymi mieczami wpadli do pokojów, mordując i raniąc. Tu i ówdzie klęczące kobiety błagały o łaskę, opodal jedna w podartej szacie, z długim rozwianym włosem, walczyła, szamocząc się z trzymającym ją siepaczem. Krzyk jej straszliwy, górujący ponad wrzawą, doleciał aż na dach. Do niej to biegł Juda, wołając: "matko matko!" Ale zaledwie dotknął jej rąk, pochwycono go i oderwano od niej. Wśród jęków, hałasu i wrzawy usłyszał, jak ktoś zawołał: - To on! Głos ten nie był mu obcy, spojrzał... i zobaczył Messalę. - Jak to, ten ma być zabójcą? - rzekł jeden z legionistów. - Ależ to zaledwie wyrostek! - Bogowie! - odparł Messala. - Czyż koniecznie trzeba być starym, aby pałać nienawiścią? Oto macie go, a wraz z nim matkę i siostrę!... całą rodzinę! W uczuciu miłości dla matki i siostry, zapomniał Juda o sprzeczce, jaką miał z Messalą, więc błagał: - Pomóż im, Messalo! Pomnij na naszą przyjaźń w dziecięctwie. Ja, Juda, proszę cię, błagam. - Rzymianin udał, że nie słyszy; a potem zwrócił się do oficera. - Nie jestem tu już potrzebny. Na ulicy jest więcej do roboty. Niech przepada Eros, górą Mars! I wyszedł, Juda zrozumiał wykrzyknik i z goryczą w duszy modlił się, mówiąc: - Gdy nadejdzie godzina Twej pomsty, o Panie, niech moją będzie ręka, która ją wykona. Przezwyciężając samego siebie, zbliżył się do oficera i błagał: - Panie, kobieta, której jęki słyszysz, jest moją matką. Ocal ją wraz z córką! Bóg jest sprawiedliwy; odda ci miłosierdzie za miłosierdzie. Słowa te wzruszyły wojownika, bo zawołał: - Do fortecy z kobietami! Nie czyńcie im krzywdy, zażądam ich od was! Weźcie sznury - rzekł dalej do tych, którzy pilnowali Judy - związać mu ręce i wyprowadzić stąd; nie ujdzie on kary. Nieszczęśliwą matkę wyniesiono. Tirza, skamieniała z boleści, poszła ze strażą bez oporu. Juda pożegnał je wzrokiem pełnym boleści i zakrył twarz rękoma, jakby chciał tę straszną chwilę zachować wiecznie w pamięci. Płakał pod osłoną rąk, nikt jego łez nie widział. Wśród bólu i przerażenia zaszło coś, co nazwać można cudem. Dotąd usposobienie młodego Izraelity było prawie kobiece - wiódł bowiem szczęśliwe życie, prócz miłości dla matki i siostry innych uczuć nie znał. Teraz, gdy podał ręce, aby je związano, znikły urojenia dziecięce; nagle dojrzał, stał się mężczyzną. Na odgłos trąby, która zabrzmiała w podwórzu, opuścili żołnierze tarasy. Wielu nie śmiało ukazać się z łupem w szeregu, porzucali więc zdobycz na ziemię. zasiewając drogę najcenniejszymi przedmiotami. Gdy Juda opuścił dom i znalazł się na ulicy, już wojsko stało w uformowanym szyku. Matkę, córkę i wszystkich domowników wyprowadzono północną bramą, której gruzy utrudniały przejście. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić jęki i płacz służby, z której wielu urodziło się w domu, który teraz opuszczali. Rozpacz ich była rozdzierająca serce. Gdy wreszcie wyprowadzono z domu konie i bydło, zrozumiał Juda, jaka była zemsta prokuratora. Wszystko zabrano, a nawet gmach odarto z ozdób, aby służył na przestrogę tym, którzy by mogli zamarzyć o zniesieniu niewoli lub usunięciu namiestnika rzymskiego. Los rodziny Hurów miał im być przestrogą, a ściany ich domu miały świadczyć o tym co zaszło po wsze czasy. Dowódca stał ciągle przed gmachem, bo oddział żołnierzy nie zdołał jeszcze naprawić bramy na tyle, aby ją było można zamknąć. W ulicy walka ustawała; na dachach gdzieniegdzie tylko tumany kurzawy, świadczyły, że jeszcze wre. Wojsko stało w szeregach, tak jak przedtem, lśniące od pancerzy. Biedny jeniec zapomniał o sobie, tęsknymi oczami na próżno szukał wśród gromady niewolników matki i Tirzy. Nagle zerwała się z sieni jedna z kobiet i szybko pobiegła ku bramie; kilku ze straży puściło się z krzykiem za nią, ale nadaremnie. Ona podbiegła do stóp Judy, obejmowała jego kolana, a czarne, grube, ziemią zwalone włosy czyniły ją straszną. Mimo to serce Judy odgadło wierną niewolnicę: - O Amro, poczciwa Amro - rzekł do niej - niechaj cię Bóg wspiera, ja ci pomóc nie mogę! Od wielkiego łkania nie mogła wymówić ani słowa, a on pochylił się nad nią i szepcąc powiedział: Żyj, Anno, dla Tirzy i matki mojej, oddaję ci je w opiekę, a gdy wrócę... Gdy domawiał tych słów, żołnierz pochwycił kobietę, lecz wyrwała mu się i wpadła w bramę, przebiegła przez korytarz i znikła w podwórzu. - Puśćcie ją! - krzyknął dowódca - zapieczętujemy bramę, niech umiera z głodu. Murarze zamurowali bramę, po czym przeszli na stronę wschodnią, gdzie również obwarowano wejście. Pałac Hurów, w którym dotąd kwitło szczęście, stał pusty i głuchy. Po ukończeniu dzieła zniszczenia, powrócił oddział wojska do fortu, gdzie prokurator odpoczywał po doznanym wstrząśnieniu, lecz wkrótce zajął się zasądzeniem winowajców. Nazajutrz oddział wojska udał się do opustoszałego pałacu, aby opieczętować woskiem wejścia i na każdej z czterech stron przybić kartę z łacińskim napisem: To jest własność cesarska. Rzymianie byli przekonani, że ogłoszenie takie było najodpowiedniejsze. I znów upłynął dzień jeden, a drogą z Jerozolimy do Nazaretu o godzinie dziewiątej z rana wiódł dziesiętnik małą garstkę jeńców. Nazaret było wówczas małą mieściną, wznoszącą się na stoku wzgórza. Jedyna jego ulica była raczej ścieżką wydeptaną stopami przechodniów i kopytami trzód. Od południa znajdowała się dolina Esdrelon, a u jej wschodniego wzgórza widać było wybrzeże Morza Śródziemnego, urocze okolice Jordanu i górę Hermon. Dolinę tę zdobiły ogrody, oliwne laski, winnice, sady, a grupy palm dodawały jej czysto wschodniego wyglądu. Domy miasteczka ubogie - jednopiętrowe, czworokątne, z płaskimi dachami, gęsto oplecione szerokolistnym winem, widniały z daleka. Krajobraz wywoływał weselsze wrażenie, bo sroga posucha, niszcząca Judeę, nie przekracza granic Galilei. Trąba oznajmująca o zbliżającym się oddziale, wywarła czarodziejski wpływ na mieszkańców miasteczka. Wszystkie bramy i drzwi napełniły się tłumem ciekawych. I nic w tym dziwnego. Nazaret leżało z dala od głównych gościńców, na których łatwiej o nadzwyczajne wypadki. I tutaj nie chowano życzliwych uczuć dla Rzymian; ciekawość jednakże zagłuszyła nienawiść. Oddział zwrócił się ku studni. Głównym przedmiotem zainteresowania był więzień. Biedny, szedł pieszo, z odkrytą głową, prawie nagi, z rękoma w tył związanymi. Aby nie próbował ucieczki, przywiązano go do konia, tumany zaś pyłu towarzyszące pochodowi, zasłaniały go często żółtą chmurą. Widziano przecież, że był bardzo młody, że stopy miał skrwawione i upadał ze zmęczenia. Pochód zatrzymał się u studni, dziesiętnik wraz ze swymi ludźmi zsiadł z konia, a więzień padł na ziemię jak nieżywy. Wtedy ujrzeli zgromadzeni, że to prawie jeszcze chłopiec; serca ich zadrgały litością, ale nie śmieli jej okazać. Podczas gdy żołnierze gasili pragnienie, tłum - albo im pomagał w opatrzeniu koni, albo patrzył ze współczuciem na więźnia, nie wiedząc, jak mu pomóc. Nagle jedna z obecnych niewiast zawołała: patrzcie, oto idzie cieśla, on nam poradzi. I rzeczywiście drogą od Seforis szedł człowiek już wiekowy. Spod nakrycia głowy wychylały się włosy białe, a długa, jeszcze bielsza broda spadała na grubą szarą suknię. Szedł wolno, bo był podeszły w latach i dźwigał narzędzia swego rzemiosła: siekierę, piłę, i nóż ciesielski. Poznać można było, że wracał z dalekiej drogi. Zbliżywszy się do studni, przyjrzał się zgromadzonemu tam tłumowi. - O rabbi, dobry rabbi! - wołała kobieta, podbiegając ku niemu. - Patrz, oto więzień! My nie śmiemy, ale ty zapytaj, co on za jeden, co uczynił i co z nim zamyślają zrobić. Oblicze rabbiego nie zdradzało żadnego wzruszenia, a jednak zbliżył się do dowódcy i spojrzał na więźnia. - Pokój Pana niechaj będzie z tobą - zagadnął poważnie. - Wzajemnie, niech łaska bogów strzeże cię - odrzekł dziesiętnik. - Czy z Jerozolimy przybywacie? - Tak. - Czy więzień wasz młody jeszcze? - Co do lat, tak. - Mogę zapytać, jaka jego wina? - Jest mordercą. Wyraz ten ze zgrozą i zdziwieniem powtarzali obecni, a rabbi pytał dalej: - Jest on synem Izraela? - Żydem jest - rzekł krótko Rzymianin. Chwiejne, niepewne uczucie, któremu ulegali w części widzowie, nabrało siły - gdy usłyszeli, że zbrodniarz z ich jest narodu. - Nie rozumiem się na waszych pokoleniach, ale rodzina jego nie jest mi obcą - mówił dalej dziesiętnik. - Może słyszeliście kiedy o księciu jerozolimskim Hurze - zwano go zwykle Ben-Hurem - a żył za czasów króla Heroda. - Znałem go - odparł Józef. - A więc, oto jego syn. Z każdej strony słychać było słowa zgrozy lub współczucia, to skłoniło dziesiętnika do nawiązania dalszej rozmowy. - Przedwczoraj na ulicach Jerozolimy o mało młodzieniec ten nie zabił szlachetnego Gratusa, rzucając mu na głowę dachówkę, jak mniemam, z dachu pałacu swoich ojców. Po słowach tych nastąpiła cisza, wśród której Nazarejczycy patrzyli na młodego Ben-Hura jakby na rodzaj dzikiego zwierzęcia. - I zabił go? - pytał dalej rabbi. - Nie. - Czy już zasądzony? - Tak na dożywotnie galery. - Niechaj go wspiera Pan - rzekł Józef z głębokim wzruszeniem w głosie. Podczas tej rozmowy zbliżył się młodzieniec, który przyszedł z Józefem, a dotąd nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi obecnych; położył przyniesioną siekierę i podszedłszy ku studni, wziął stojące na kamieniu naczynie z wodą i podał skazanemu. Uczynił to wszystko tak spokojnie i z taką godnością, że zanim straż mogłaby przeszkodzić, gdyby przeszkodzić w ogóle chciała, już stał przy więźniu i podawał mu wodę do picia. Miękkie dotknięcie ramienia zbudziło nieszczęsnego Judę. Podniósł oczy i ujrzał twarz, której nigdy już więcej nie miał zapomnieć. Była to twarz młodzieńca równego mu prawie wiekiem, otaczały ją pukle złotawokasztanowych włosów, a wejrzenie ciemnoniebieskiech oczu było pełne miłości i świętej powagi, a zarazem woli tak potężnej, że żadna siła oprzeć się temu wejrzeniu nie mogła. Dnie i noce w cierpieniu spędzone, doznana krzywda, napełniły duszę Judy goryczą i żalem. Zdawało mu się, że nie ma w nim nic prócz zemsty, którą całemu poprzysiągł światu. Teraz, o dziwo, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby zapomniał o wszystkim i stał się znów ufającym dzieckiem. W milczeniu przyjął napój i w milczeniu zaspokoił pragnienie. Gdy Juda zaspokoił pragnienie, ręka młodzieńca spoczywająca dotąd na ramieniu więźnia, spoczęła na jego czole, zdawała się błogosławić go, po czym młodzieniec odniósł dzban na poprzednie miejsce, zabrał siekierę i powrócił do Józefa. Oczy wszystkich wieśniaków, zwrócone były na niego. Po napojeniu koni i odpoczynku, ruszono z miejsca. Nic się na pozór nie zmieniło, a jednak serce dziesiętnika uległo niepojętemu uczuciu; sam podniósł więźnia z ziemi i pomógł mu wsiąść na konia za jednym z żołnierzy. Nazarejczycy powrócili do swoich domów, a z nimi rabbi Józef i młodzieniec. Było to pierwsze spotkanie Judy z Synem Najświętszej Maryi Panny.